Gamer on Deck
by massivegamer99
Summary: My first fic based on my new character.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life on Deck**

It was a bright day on the S.S. Tipton. They had docked in Florida a few hours ago. As Cody and Bailey entered the lobby they were met by four new students.

"Cody and Bailey, meet Dawson, Josh, Travis, and Rebecca. They are new here at 7 Seas High." said Mr. Moseby.

"Cody, Zack, Bailey, and Woody will have their beds swapped for bunk beds." said Mr. Moseby.

"Cody, here are the storage keys. I expect them returned by curfew tonight." said Mr. Moseby

"Dawson, lets get you settled in since you are staying with Zack and Marcus." said Cody

"Dawson, are you hearing anything I am saying? If you hear me, then follow me to your cabin." said Cody

"I'm not deaf I'm a gamer." Dawson replied without looking up from his 3DS

As they walk to Zack's cabin Cody smells a foul odor and tells Dawson to go on in. What they find is a farting contest between Woody, Zack, and Marcus.

"Zack and Marcus, meet your new roommate Dawson." said Cody

"Let me guess, he's the gamer that I saw when I came back to get my wallet." replied Zack

As Dawson empties his duffle bag onto his bed and connects his PS3, DSL box, and Ethernet cable to the TV everyone is shocked that Dawson can do this while playing a Handheld.

As Dawson goes back up to the lobby to get his other duffle bag he sees Mr. Moseby hanging up a poster for a video game tournament.

"Mr. Moseby, what game is the tournament using?" asked Dawson

"The game we are using is the Pokemon 4th gen games on the 3DS, Dsi, DS lite, and Nintendo DS original." said Mr. Moseby


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life on Deck, Modern Warfare 2, or Pokemon**

**After hearing what Mr. Moseby said about the tournament Dawson could only smile since he was pro on the game that was being used and had spent days on end playing to get his Pokemon levels up. The only thing that could make his day better was if they had a Modern Warfare 2 tournament.**

**Back at his cabin Dawson pulled out his PS3 controller and started playing Modern Warfare 2 against Zack, Woody, and Marcus and went on a 23 kill streak using a Tactical Knife and pistol.**

"**I told you I was a gamer, and nothing will ever change that." said Dawson as he beat them on Modern Warfare 2 like a red-headed stepchild.**

**Shocked by how good Dawson was on Modern Warfare 2 they challenged him to a rematch since they now knew the controls. It was pretty much the same as the last time, the only difference was that Dawson was not killed by them once and had went on a 30 kill streak.**

**Dawson was having the best day of his life until he was told the bad news.**

"**Dawson, I need you to come to the lobby as soon as possible." Mr. Moseby said over the intercom.**

**As Dawson headed up to the lobby he noticed the lights get dimmer. Once he got to the lobby Moseby said that the generator had near been drained dry by Dawson's continuous gaming and that he would have to go without games for a few weeks so that the generator could regenerate enough power to move the ship.**

**Dawson was surprised at what had happened on that day. He was happy that he could still be in the tournament tomorrow even though he was not allowed to play his PS3.**

**Today had went from the best day of his life to the worst day of his life and it was all because of his gamer lifestyle.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life on Deck, , Youtube or Cuponk**

**On the way back to his cabin Dawson noticed his custom made Cuponk set being used by Travis, Zack, Marcus, Josh, and Rebecca and could only smile as he watched them do trick shots. As Dawson made his way over to Rebecca he got the gift he had bought her before they had boarded the ship and gave it to her.**

"**Rebecca, I had bought you this as a one year anniversary present. When I saw it I couldn't help but think about you." said Dawson**

"**That was so nice of you. I knew that when we had became a couple it would last a long time." Rebecca said. She knew that their love would last a lifetime.**

**Back at his cabin Dawson decided to get on to see if any new Pokemon had been revealed when Travis burst through the door and asked what Dawson was doing.**

"**I'm checking Serebii for any news about Pokemon Black & Pokemon White versions. I'm about to get on to update my story." Dawson replied.**

"**Let me guess, after that you're going to get on Youtube and post a video about the funny things that happen on the ship. Then you're going to ignore what Moseby said and play your PS3 all night." said Travis**

"**I have to admit that you know my every move before I even plan on what I'm going to do." Dawson replied**

**As Dawson left his cabin to go get a few gallons of milk he stopped and told Josh that he could play Modern Warfare 2 while he was gone but made Josh promise that he wouldn't mess with his profile and that if Rebecca stopped by before he was back to tell her that he has a surprise for her when he gets back.**

"**Oh crap I forgot that the tournament starts in a few hours. Looks like I will have to get my party of Pokemon chose and be on the Sky Deck by 8:00 tonight." Dawson muttered**

**After returning with the milk Dawson noticed that it was 5 minutes to 8:00. Dawson told Travis to put the milk in the fridge and to grab both of their 3DS's and to meet him on the Sky Deck at 8:00.**

**Dawson ran and told Cody, Bailey, and Rebecca to grab their 3DS's and meet him on the Sky Deck at 8:00.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life on Deck, Sony, Nintendo, Pokemon, Serebii, or Modern Warfare 2**

"The tournament will use 6 vs. 6 rules with Pokemon set to Lv. 50 and single elimination rules." Mr. Moseby announced

Before Mr. Moseby could finish the rest of his announcement, a teen known by the nickname tiger002 walked in and joined the tournament.

As match one kicked off with Dawson vs. Rebecca, everyone noticed it was a one-way dominated match with Rebecca losing since she only had one Pokemon left while Dawson had all six.

"I have to admit, Dawson has gotten good at this over the past 5 years. He still doesn't stand a chance against me." Travis muttered

After his match was over Dawson got on his laptop and checked for any Serebii updates before playing a PC copy of Modern Warfare 2 until his next battle.

"Dawson, I knew you were addicted to Modern Warfare 2 ever since you got your 10th nuke called in." Josh said

Before Josh could do it himself Dawson closed his laptop and pulled out a PSP with a copy of Modern Warfare 2 saved on his Memory Stick.

With Travis, Dawson, tiger002, and Cody in the semi-finals there was a 4-way free-for-all going with the top 2 battling in the final match. Since it was down to Travis and Dawson it would be an epic battle.

"Lets see how good you've gotten in the 5 years since our last battle on the last day of our 6th grade year." Dawson said in a challenging tone.

After a long, tough battle only Dawson's Jolteon against Travis's Mewtwo. With a mischievous smile on his face Dawson unleashed the finishing move.

"Dang it, he knew Mewtwo's weakness and used Pin Missile to knock it out in one hit." Travis muttered.

"Travis, you gave it your all and fought hard. That shows that you have practiced in these past 5 years." Dawson said


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life on Deck, Serebii, Nerf, or Modern Warfare 2**

**After the tournament was over Cody and Bailey decided to go on a peaceful walk on the Sky Deck. They weren't alone like they thought though. As Cody and Bailey start kissing, Dawson sneaks up behind them wearing night vision goggles and armed with akimbo Nerf Vulcan EBF 25's, a toy combat knife and Nerf .44 Magnum, water balloons, and ruined chocolate pies. After dumping the pies on Bailey, pelting Cody with the water balloons, and unloading his Nerf guns on the both of them, Dawson runs back to his cabin and locks the door.**

"**Dawson, open this door right now or else we will lock up your PS3, 3DS, and all your games in Kirby's safe and throw the key overboard." Cody and Bailey threaten.**

"**Dawson, what did you do to them that would piss them off this bad?" Zack asked**

"**All I did was ruin their kiss with ruined chocolate pies, water balloons, and Nerf guns." Dawson replied**

"**Wait, how did you get Nerf guns on the ship if Moseby checks everyone's belongings before they board?" Zack asked**

"**I got them from the gift shop in the lobby and made my own bullets using PVC, super glue, and BBs." Dawson replied**

**As Dawson pulled out his PS3 controller and beat Marcus, Zack, Josh, and Woody in a Mike Myers match on Modern Warfare 2 before going online and joining liljjohn23, ViCtOr_X, gettopimp123, lifeofpains, crabtree101, XIX_Shogun_XIX, danyell_11, vampireganster23, cky2010, andtheat, twopickle, noob179, massivegamer99, and dylanthe187kid for a Mike Myers match with Dawson going solo.**

"**Hey, looks like bigdawson99 is back online." liljjohn23 said over his headset in his usual cheery tone.**

"**I'm back. Your lives just got a whole lot better. So, did you all miss having your arses kicked by me?" Zack said after taking the headset from Dawson for a few seconds.**

"**Sorry for the interruption, I now have to put up with a roommate on the ship." Dawson said over his headset**

"**Wait, how did you get on a ship?" XIX_Shogun_XIX, who was really his cousin Dylan, asked over his headset.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Before I start with the chapter, I expect 5 reviews for the latest chapter before I post the next one. If you don't review, you don't get the next chapter._

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: you know what I don't own and what I do own**

"**Shogun, if you are wanting to know how I got on a ship, I'm on the S.S. Tipton for my high school years." Dawson said over his headset**

"**Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to start the match since I have very little time to play." Dawson said over his headset**

**As the Mike Myers match went on Dawson always had the upper hand since they weren't allowed to kill him until it was one-on-one and his setup was made for Mike Myers matches.**

"**I forgot to mention, there is a Modern Warfare 2 tournament in a few days and I want you all to come participate since the winner gets $1,000,000 after the tournament." Dawson announced over his headset**

**After the match ended Dawson signed off of PSN and went out on the Sky Deck to enjoy the night with Rebecca. What they found was a repeat of what Dawson saw earlier that night. With Rebecca as a partner Dawson threw Cody and Bailey into the hot tub before giving Rebecca a hug goodnight and heading back to his cabin.**

**As soon as Dawson woke up he started up his PS3 and beat Modern Warfare 2 veteran campaign. Afterward he went out to the Sky Deck to get some breakfast. After eating Dawson went and bought a few paintball guns so that he could play paintball on the Battlefield deck. Pulling out his Motorola Backflip Dawson texted Zack, Woody, Marcus, Josh, and Cody to meet him on the Battlefield Deck for a few rounds of paintball. He also called Rebecca and told her that he would be on the Battlefield Deck for a few hours and that he would be on the Sky Deck at 8:00 so that he could give her a gift.**

**After a few rounds of paintball Dawson went back to his cabin to change and get the gift for Rebecca. Arriving on the Sky Deck at 8:00 Dawson saw Rebecca sitting in a lounge chair and gave her the gift.**

"**You know how I had asked you to write down your 12 favorite songs and give it to me once you were done." Dawson said**

"**Yes, I do remember." Rebecca replied**

"**Well, I burned those 12 songs onto a CD so that you could listen to them anytime." Dawson said**


	7. Chapter 7

_Before I start the chapter, I am taking back the 5 reviews per chapter thing. That and the first person to correctly guess what the headline said and can guess what Dawson means by the rejoining the 141 phrase gets a __**OREO**__ instead of a regular cookie. _J_JJJ one more thing, If you don't like or have never heard of the Task Force 141, then skip to CH. 11. That and if you're wanting to know who Smoke is in the story, Smoke is our video game obsessed pal from the ship. _**RAMIREZ,** tell the readers that Smoke here( Points to massivegamer99 ) owns nothing but the stuff he does own, **AND THAT'S AN ORDER!**

**Chapter 7**

"_Thanks for the CD, Dawson" Rebecca said_

_Later that day Dawson decided to get a copy of an international newspaper to see what was happening across the globe._

"_Looks like I'm going back to the 141 for a bit." Dawson muttered after seeing the headline._

_After saying this Dawson decides to go back to his cabin to tell his friends about his decision._

"_Cool, you're going back to the 141, I wonder what 141 means." Zack says once hearing the news_

"_Zack, the 141 is the Task Force 141, a elite group of soldiers hand-chosen by the group's members to join their ranks." Cody replies_

"_Look, since I am a commanding officer of the 141, I can pick people to join me and my team. Zack, Cody, Woody, Marcus, Josh, Travis, you 6 will join me, Ghost, Roach, Soap, Nikolai, and Price as the we hunt down Makarov and capture him alive. Zack, you will be known as Joker. Marcus, you will be known as DJ. Travis, you will be known as Gamer. Josh, you will be known as B-Ball. Woody, you will be known as Burger. Cody, you will be known as Chemist. Any questions? None, good. I'm going to call Nikolai and have him come with a Pavelow." Dawson said to the group of 6 before calling Nikolai and telling them their location._

_It wasn't long before Nikolai arrived and dropped them off at the H.Q._

"_Hey, Smoke, the last time we saw you, you were only 11." A very familiar voice says_

"_Ghost, long time, no see. What have you and Roach been up to since I last saw you? Hopefully you and Roach have been good. Ghost, I would like you to meet my friends Zack, Woody, Marcus, Cody, Josh, and Travis. You can call them by their 141 names. Zack is Joker, Woody is Burger, Marcus is DJ, Travis is Gamer, Cody is Chemist, and Josh is B-Ball. Now, lets get down to The Pit and see what your fastest times are." Dawson ( He is going to be known as Smoke from now until he is back on the ship) said_


	8. Chapter 8

_I know that this is starting to sound like a crossover, but it only has these references until ch.11. That and everyone is going to be called by their 141 names until ch.11. _**RAMIREZ, **Tell the readers that Smoke does not own anything besides the things he does own

**Chapter 8**

"**Welcome to The Pit, a training ground for new recruits like you 6. All you have to do is grab a gun, shoot all the targets that do not look like civilians, and make your way to the end as fast as possible. Then watch as me and Ghost run The Pit and show you how it's done." Smoke said to the group of 6**

"**Hmm, looks like the best time in the group was from Gamer, with 20.00 seconds, while the worst was from Burger, with 45.59 seconds. Good times from most. Burger, you need to pick up the pace." Smoke said after seeing the times for The Pit**

"**Now, let me and Ghost show you how you run The Pit." Smoke said**

"**Wow, Smoke is faster than I thought. I always thought of Smoke as being slow. Looks like I was wrong. Massivegamer99, you do know that you could have made me faster." Joker said**

"**Hmm, 15.00 seconds for Smoke, 18.28 seconds for Ghost. That beats all our times averaged." Chemist said**

"**Not to mention Smoke threw his Tactical Knife through 3 cheeseburgers, caught the knife, and threw it to me." Burger said**

"**That's not the point. The point is that Smoke is faster than everyone else's times averaged. That's the reason why I'm dating him." a voice that no one expected to hear said**

"**Rebecca, how the heck did you get here? And more importantly, why are Bailey and London with you?" Smoke said after returning from The Pit**

"**Smoke, that is if I can call you that, I had London fly us over here. That and Bailey and London came to check on you 6." Rebecca said**

"**Let me guess, you 3 want to stay here until we leave." Smoke said**

"**Basically." Rebecca said**

"**Come with me, I'll show you where the beds are." Smoke said**


	9. Chapter 9

_Since I have a good idea for CH.11, I'm going to make CH.12, CH.13, and CH.14 into Chapters based on the different POV's of the team when tracking Makarov. _**RAMIREZ, **tell the readers that Smoke does not own anything except the stuff he does own.

**Chapter 9**

"Come on, people, we have a little information on Makarov. We need to get to the Mission Briefing Room." Smoke said

A couple hours later Smoke found himself in Rio de Janeiro hunting down Alejandro Rojas, the ammo supplier for Makarov's terrorist attack.

"Ghost, you got any info out of Rojas's assistant?" Smoke asked over his headset ( yes, they use headsets in the army )

"If I did, I would've told you already." Ghost said over his headset

"Gamer, cover the left flank. B-Ball, cover the right flank. Joker, cover the back. Lets at least try to defend Rojas while we have him captured alive for interrogation back at base." Smoke said to his teammates

"Nikolai, we need you to come retrieve us in a Pavelow." Smoke said over his headset

"I hear you, ETA 10 minutes." Nikolai said over his headset

_Ten minutes later…_

"_Hurry up, were near bingo fuel. That and The Days of our Lives is on, I don't want to miss today's episode." Nikolai said over his headset_

"_Nikolai, I forgot something at the van we arrived in. Go on without me. I'll find a way back to base." Burger said over his headset_

"_What the heck are you talking about?" Smoke asked_

"_I forgot my Triple Whopper with cheese." Burger replied_

"_Just come on and get in the Pavelow." Smoke said_

"_Just come on. We can get you another one." Smoke said_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"**Great, we get back to base and are sent on another mission,." Smoke muttered**

"**Well, at least it's rescuing oil rig workers from the Russians instead of hunting down an arms dealer in a favela." Joker said**

"**Well, it still stinks. I would rather be relaxing back at base, eating hot dogs." Burger said**

"**Burger, Joker, breach the door on the right. Me and Ghost are going to breach the one on the left. Gamer, B-Ball, breach the side. Chemist, DJ, breach the back door. Breach on the count of three. One, two, three." Smoke said**

**After four simultaneous explosions the team entered the Hostage-filled room. With a few shots from Smoke's MP5K, Ghost's ACR, Burger's .44 Magnum, Joker's M240, Gamer's Mini Uzi, B-Ball's SPAS-12, DJ's G18, and Chemist's UMP 45, all hostiles had died.**

"**Like I said, easy as eating a piece of pie." Smoke said after the hostiles died**

"**Oh crap, some guy in white hasn't died! Everyone unload on him simultaneously." Smoke said**

**As soon as the guy in white was dead everyone headed upstairs and freed the rest of the hostages. As soon as the last hostages were rescued the team made their way to the extraction point. As soon as the team got to the scaffolding they had to climb on and wait for the Pavelow, a bunch of the guys in white came out. Oddly enough, a bunch of Sniper rifles were on top of the scaffolding.**

"**Everyone, grab a sniper and aim for the head." Smoke said**

**As soon as the guys were dead the team left on a Pavelow.**

**Back at base the team received news of their next mission.**

"**Great, we have 4 different places Makarov could be. What are we supposed to do?" Joker said/asked**

"**We're supposed to split the team up into groups of 2." Ghost replied**

"**Sounds logical. The problem is, who goes with who?" Chemist said**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I know how we can decide on who goes with who." Gamer said

"Let me guess, you want it to be a Pokemon 4th gen. tournament." Smoke said

"Yes, yes I do." Gamer replied

"How about playing an eight-way free-for-all on Modern Warfare 2 with first going with last, and so on." Smoke said

_5 minutes later…_

"_Dude, I can't believe that you called in a Nuke without boosting." B-Ball said_

"_Well, we now know who is going with who." Smoke replied_

_Later that day Smoke found himself at Makarov's Safehouse. Raising his ACR he let out a few bursts of bullets onto Makarov's soldiers._

"_Ghost, follow me, there is a weapons cache in the basement." Smoke said_

_Grabbing an AUG-HBAR with a Sniper scope, WA2000 Thermal sight, 20 claymores, 20 packs of C4, and 10 clips for each gun, Smoke went upstairs and plugged up the DSM to Makarov's computer to download files for an Ops strategy._

"_Smoke, thousands of Makarov's men are coming to try and take the house back." Ghost said_

"_They aren't going to get very far." Smoke replied_

_After unloading every clip he had into his enemies, Smoke unhooked the DSM and headed to the regroup point._

"_Ghost, I'm at the regroup point." Smoke said_

"_Just wait a minute, I'll be there soon." Ghost replied_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"**Joker, Chemist, ETA 5 minutes." Nikolai said.**

"**Great, we're back at Rio de Janeiro." Chemist said after they landed**

"**I hate it that we're back here. Even though there are a ton of babes, I hate this city because of our last mission here." Joker said**

**After looking through the city for what seemed like the hundredth time, they finally found what the were looking for.**

"**Even though we haven't found Makarov yet, we did find somewhere to rest and a Wal-Mart." Joker said**

"**I agree. Now that we're rested, lets go capture Makarov." Chemist replied**

"**Great, they have gangs with guns here too. Boston was bad, but this is worse." Joker said**

"**Well, at least Boston gangs only had M9s. These guys have AK's and UMP 45's." Chemist replied after shooting 20 guys with his M4A1.**

"**Lets get out of here, I don't want to have to do that again." Chemist said**

"**Even though I have to agree with you, the adrenaline rush is making me want to do it again." Joker replied**

"**Nikolai, we need you to come and retrieve us." Chemist said over his headset**

"**I hear you, ETA 10 minutes." Nikolai replied**

"**Joker, come on, we need to get back to base so that we can rest." Chemist said**

"**Look, we still have no sign of Makarov. I'm not leaving until we catch him." Joker replied**

"**Fine, if you aren't coming, then you are not allowed back on the ship." Chemist said**

"**Fine, I'm coming." Joker replied**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Shots rang through the air. Bodies were dropping left and right. Only one thought went through DJ's mind. The thought of finding Makarov and ending the war. The only problem was that thousands of Makarov's men were against Roach, Burger, DJ, Soap, Meat, and Royce.**

"**DJ, take control of the Predator Drone." Soap yelled**

**Pulling out the laptop for the Predator Drone, DJ steered the missile into a group made up of at least 1,000 of Makarov's men. BOOM! The missile exploded in the middle of the group and caused their bodies to fly through the air.**

"**I'm shot! Get me a medic." Burger yelled. Wild pain screamed through Burger's body from where he was shot in the shoulder.**

**As London started tending to Burger's wounds DJ kept firing Predator missiles into groups of enemies. A chorus of explosions are heard and thousands of bodies drop to the muddy ground instantly.**

"**I hate war. It makes me feel awful knowing that I end thousands of lives every hour." DJ muttered. It made him feel like crying. He couldn't cry, though. Not in front of other soldiers. It would make him look like a baby.**

**Lining up the sniper crosshairs on his M21 EBR DJ shot a clip into his enemies without even blinking.**

"**Soap, we've got no sign of Makarov for thousands of miles in all directions." Meat said**

"**Since we have no trace of Makarov I guess we'd better leave. I'm calling Nikolai." Soap responded**

**Minutes later DJ found himself onboard a Pavelow taking them back to base so that everyone could pack their things and head back to the ship. What he found when he and Burger boarded they were met by 6 people he knew all too well.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Finally, my first mission with the 141. Time to shine." An unknown voice said

It was a five man patrol made up of Speed Demon, Gamer, B-Ball, Ink, and Crabtree. Their mission was simple, search Site Hotel Bravo in Afghanistan for Makarov, and, If he's there, capture him.

Armed with a Desert Eagle, Crabtree slowly walked down the halls of the abandoned Army base, Gripping his high-caliber pistol tighter with each corner he went around, nervousness flowing through his body.

"I hate having to do this. It has to be done for the sake of the USA, though." Crabtree muttered.

Behind him were Ink and Speed Demon since B-Ball and Gamer went as a two man group.

"So, we've got a 50-50 chance of finding Makarov if he's here." Ink said

"True, all too true." Speed Demon replied

"Dude, you've got a Riot Shield, full body armor, a knife that shoots the blade out, and a MP5K rapid fire." Crabtree said to Ink

"Lets just find Makarov and get this war over with." Ink said

And that's what they did. They found Makarov a couple miles ahead and captured him. The funniest thing about it, though, is that Makarov surrendered as soon as he saw them.

"Gamer, B-Ball, we've found Makarov. We're headed for the rendezvous point." Crabtree said over his headset

"Ok, We hear you. Nikolai is bringing a Pavelow. ETA five minutes." B-Ball and Gamer said at the same time

Back on the Pavelow Crabtree decided to sleep until they got back to base so that he could pack and head home. Little did he know though that Smoke had sent Moseby a text wanting to know if Crabtree, Speed Demon, and Ink were allowed to come back with him, which Moseby replied with a simple yes.


End file.
